


Cute

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego Shipping [15]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Doesn't go beyond kissing but just in case), Creepy Bastard, Forced Kissing, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Evil!Jackie is anything but cute and Chase deserves so much better. Can someone please file a restraining order against this creepy asshole.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody (Mentioned), Chase Brody/ Jackieboy Man, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye (Mentioned), Chase Brody/Jackieboyman, Jackieboy Man/Chase Brody, Jackieboyman/Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Ego Shipping [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Cute

Chase resisted the urge to keep squirming and struggling against the coarse rope that bound him to this wooden chair. It’s going to be a literal pain if he got worse rope burns on his wrists and he’s pretty sure that Anti will go ballistic on the entire city if he has to see one more single bruise on him. His attentive boyfriend still doesn’t know that the city’s… ‘hero’ has been harassing him for the past weeks. He doesn’t want his boyfriend with a tendency for violence to find out just what had been stressing him out from his insistent stalker.

Speaking of said stalker… The ‘hero’ is sitting on another seat in front of him, watching him with that creepily amused smile that he’d see coming from one of those sadistic serial killers from cliche horror movies. It still sent ice crawling up and down his spine whenever Jackieboyman stared at him like he was some interesting piece of meat that he wanted to get a piece of.

A prospect which… considering what type of advancements the bastard was extending towards him, was not something that he was going to be looking forward to.

He gritted his teeth and avoided those glittering empty electric blue eyes that followed his every movement, every little twitch of his body almost hungrily.

“Have I ever told you how absolutely adorable you are, Chasey?” The singson voice raised every bit of flight or flight instincts within him and he was pretty sure Hen would be so proud to know that he still had them.

“Have I ever told you how much I don’t want to hear you calling me cute like I’m some kind of pet, you massive creep?” Chase sassed back, body fully tensing up when Jackie giggled and stood up. “Don’t fucking come near me.”

“Aw Chase, is that any way to treat your hero after he saved you from another villain?” Jackie pouted and Chase’s urge to throw a chair or a table at that bastard’s smug face rose the longer he spent around him. “You really are cute when you’re riled up, ya know?”

A few more steps and Jackie’s right in front of him. The faker’s smile widening when he saw the growing panic in Chase’s eyes. Chase knew what was about to come next and he  **_hated_ ** it with complete passion. Soon his free will was going to be robbed away from him and he’ll have to watch his body flirt and accept the creepy bastard’s affectionate gestures despite the fact that just the thought of it made him hurl.

Jackie crouched down so that they were both at the same face level and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. He grinned at his prey’s wide eyes and fear dilated pupils. His grin sharpened when he leaned further into the petrified man’s personal space and covered his quivering body with his broader one.

His voice dropped and his next words were lined with poisoned honey that dripped into Chase’s ears and wrapped itself around the poor man’s mind like a tightly coiled snake.

“I’ve been so good for you, sunshine~!” Jackie cooed, eyes gleaming like broken shards catching the harsh sunlight, “Shouldn’t ya thank your good hero for saving you again? I think I deserve another kiss for my reward, don’t you think sweetie?”

With one final push against Chase’s flimsy mental barriers, the wall crumbled down into pieces and every bit of resistance vanished from his prey and a dopey, drunken smile curled up the corners of Chase’s lips. Jackie leaned forward and pressed his smirking lips against Chase’s in a not so chaste kiss. The ‘hero’ straddled Chase’s hips and devoured the smaller man’s lips like a starving beast. He pried those pliant lips open and swallowed up the whine from the little sweetheart. His tongue scoped out and claimed every corner of his toy’s mouth, leaving no inch unturned and untouched.

Once he had taken his fill, he pulled away from the panting, dazed man and surveyed the damage he dealt to Chase. He possessively took in the other’s flushed face, kiss-swollen lips, and the glazed over eyes that shone with adoration for him and only him. Jackie chuckled and cupped Chase’s cheek tenderly, purring in delight at how the younger man leaned into his hand like a puppy seeking affection.

“Yeah… You’re definitely too cute for me to leave you alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request stuff or just talk hit me up at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com!


End file.
